msodfandomcom-20200214-history
Dalaran Senate Meeting: June 27th, 35 LC
The following is a written record of the Magus Senate of Dalaran session from June 27th, 35 LC. Record Damon Halliwell: '''As the speaker is not here, I call this meeting to order. We start with a recap of the past week. Who can speak on the History class? May, you have the floor. '''Mayiko Jacobson: '''On Monday Alazea held a history class of the formation of Dalaran and the creation of the Guardians of Tirisfal. It was an enjoyable class that got a little off topic and into some speculation, but a pleasant class none the less. Now Ally apologizes for being absent as she is in Ironforge making accommodations for her next class. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Thank you. Would anyone wish to speak on the cult class? '''Verus Baelheit: I was in attendance, Chancellor. Damon Halliwell: '''Very well Verus, the floor is yours. '''Verus Baelheit: Madame Elorae Sunwraith hosted a very educational class this past wednesday regarding the nature of various Cults across Azeroth, including both religious and non-religious, dangerous and docile, As well as how best to identify any such members of the more dangerous organizations. All credit and respect to Miss Elorae for her efforts and a very well performed class. Damon Halliwell: '''Thank you, Shadesong, I think the next part is yours. '''Oliviaxi Shadesong: Alright, so on Tuesday, the taskforce and the Ministry of War led an operation into Tanaan to attempt to bring Viserth and put down the contingent of his cult that was present. After a few encounters with shitskins and the Horde, we found him. He managed to escape unfortunetaly, but we were able to bring in his accomplice, Ralph Riddle. That was Tuesday. Yesterday was a whole other matter. Yesterday, in the afternoon, the call went out for assistance to Widow's Rise, Meriahm Lausten's estate in the settlement of Raingate. We arrived and found the floating settlement falling and on fire. The responding party split between clearing debris on the way to attempt to reach Madame Lausten, and rescuing civilians. Upon finding Meriahm, we found her with her throat slit, and Senator Lysabet Halliwell was present, before fleeing the scene. Meriahm, or her body, are currently in the custody of the Ministry of the Interior, as per Arranax's right, and Drossy is missing with no indication of her status or location. It was a shitshow, to be frank, but we're mostly here and okay. I can answer questions if anyone has any, but some intelligence is still classified. Yes? Neydtia: May we inquire as to her current condition? Arranax DeVin: All that that can be done is being done. However her current status is ... grim. Neydtia: So she's still with us, for the moment, then... Eillina Arenall: '''For the moment. Lysabet did a number on her neck. '''Damon Halliwell: '''THERE IS NO PROOF IT WAS HER! '''Eillina Arenall: '''THERE IS NO PROOF IT WASN'T! '''Damon Halliwell: '''SO STATE THAT! '''Eillina Arenall: '''And a LOT of circumstantial evidence it WAS! '''Oliviaxi Shadesong: Strictly speaking, we've no knowledge of the actual events that occurred, so baseless speculation gets us nowhere. Arranax DeVin: ... Lysabet is trained to use a blade for the greatest possible effect ... I suspect that if it were my student, Lausten would be dead. No matter. Once we find her, we will find our answers. Now. Allow us to continue. Oliviaxi Shadesong: The Taskforce asks that we keep speculation to ourselves until our investigation or that of the Ministry of Justice, turns up information. Eillina Arenall: '''You people REALLY trust each other, don't you? '''Damon Halliwell: '''More than you! '''Scarlen Neldei'Paro: Is a person not innocent until proven guilty? Oliviaxi Shadesong: Since our Chancellor seems to not want to reign this in... THIS ISN'T THE TIME FOR THIS FUCKING SIDE TALK, SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LET'S FINISH THIS SHIT UP! Any other questions sir? Damon Halliwell: '''Shut up Shadesong, make another point or get off my floor. One last thing. '''Scarlen Neldei'Paro: Didn't we -just- have a decorum refresher? Damon Halliwell: '''The trial of Ralph Riddle did not go as expected. While he was cleared of some charges he got 500 years imprisonment but managed to kill himself using a chair. It was unexpected but unavoidable. With that, we move on next week. As they are not here, There will be a class in the middle of the week about History of the planet once more. And now, Eillina has a report from frostfire. '''Eillina Arenall: '''I dunno. Maybe let Mayiko talk first? Then I'll report. It's boring anyway. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Very well, May you may speak. '''Mayiko Jacobson: Thank you. The class will be on Khaz Modan, and we will be taking a field trip! Damon Halliwell: '''Ok, Thank you. Now that report from Frostfire. '''Eillina Arenall: '''Got it. Right. So I'm with the contingent of troops the Mage-Commander has deployed to crush the cultists in Frostfire. Got to do some scouting today to have a look at the compound for the first time. It's not that big, actually. Probably about two hundred cultists, maybe two hundred fifty. Between the seige tanks and the magic shit, ya'll should be able to ju-- through th--hearing me? '''Damon Halliwell: Figures she would break up. Useless that one. Arranax DeVin: If Lysabet knifed her too, that girl and I are going to have a serious conversation about ... oh. Damon Halliwell: '''um...Hello? '''Viserth Arenall: '''Hello, everyone. My name is Viserth Arenall, and I think it's time we had a chat. '''Oliviaxi Shadesong: '''Are you fucking kidding me? Gods-fucking damn it! Nobody directly engage with him. No matter what he says, don't speak to him. That's how it starts. '''Vintagius Blushvine: Why don’t we stop the feed? Viserth Arenall: '''Oh, I don't think you'll want to do that, Ambassador Blushvine. You've had people do this sort of thing before - get called up to answer for what they've done to the Senate? You did it with Lord Manstein, and Bishop Adamant. Now, I am giving you the chance to do so with me. Now, then, in an orderly fashion - the Cult of the Resurrector. What would you like to know? '''Damon Halliwell: '''You have about 30 seconds to tell me what you have done with Drossy before I dispel your image! '''Viserth Arenall: '''I didn't do ANYTHING to the girl. She did it all on her own. I believe the policy is to raise hands when we want to speak on the Senate floor, or was I missing something when I was listening to your rings on a weekly basis? '''Oliviaxi Shadesong: '''Damon, don't speak to him, he's a fucking manipulator. This is what he wants you to do! '''Erfaun Smithson: You took her ring when her arm was cut off...' ' Viserth Arenall: '''Someone, please give this man... thing... a promotion. '''Oliviaxi Shadesong: '''When the fuck did we start talking with psychopaths? Someone kill the illusion already! '''Arranax DeVin: Did you really conduct all of these theatrics in order to have a question and answer session? Really? Damon Halliwell: '''LIES you have rot brained corpse! Devin, track this fucking Image. I want his location. '''Viserth Arenall: '''It was a simple matter to have someone change the name and not have the ring deactivated. The problem with paperwork is that you TRUST it, when in reality; it's the easiest thing to be faked. '''Damon Halliwell: '''If you wish to speak I would do quickly, the moment I have your location I am sending you a large Mana bomb. '''Viserth Arenall: '''I wouldn't do that quite yet, Damon. Really? No one wants to know what's going on? '''Oliviaxi Shadesong: '''No one speak to him. No one address him. No matter what digs he throws, don't respond. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Time is ticking. '''Viserth Arenall: '''Not what I was doing in Tanaan, not what the Resurrector is, nothing? Goodness. Meriahm had you lot scared before her throat got slit. '''Oliviaxi Shadesong: '''He's smart. He's trying to get at us through different ways, appealing to pride, arrogance, fear, anger, loss; the best we can do is ignore him until we can silence him. '''Arranax DeVin: Well. Since you clearly went through a great deal of time to stage this little theatrical display, perhaps you'd care to cut to the chase, and answer your own questions? Really now ... we have other tasks to attend. Viserth Arenall: '''Right. Let me help you out a bit, since you're all too scared to ask yourselves. The time for pretense is over - I blew a city out of the sky, so I think we've reached the point where I can do that. Of course, Lord DeVin. Such a wasted opportunity, but I do love to hear myself talk, not unlike several of you. The Resurrector is fake. It's a puppet, made of fire and charred bone that I manipulate. '''Damon Halliwell: '''Devin, give the order to prep the largest Mana bomb we have. We have the location. '''Viserth Arenall: '''There is no Resurrector and the Cult is worshipping something that is not real. '''Oliviaxi Shadesong: '''That's not a bad idea; I rather like that one in fact. Why don't we move this meeting, somewhere with less sociopaths? '''Viserth Arenall: '''There is no Day of Conflagration. Not yet. I understand that there may be some trust issues here. '''Mayiko Jacobson: Sir, what about Drossy and our team out there? Viserth Arenall: '''Oh, I can answer that. '''Erfaun Smithson: So then...how did you get people to believe in this thing? Oliviaxi Shadesong: '''Erfaun! '''Damon Halliwell: '''Devin... '''Viserth Arenall: '''To answer your question, Erfaun, it was quite simple. People want to believe they can become gods. If you tell them they don't have to fear death, and that they can even ascend into divinity? They'll buy anything. There is only one motivator greater than fear, and that is hope. '''Arystlen Ravenseid: If he can do everything he has done, I wouldn’t trust the location we have for his whereabouts until its one hundred percent confirmed...he'd likely have us bomb ourselves. Viserth Arenall: '''Fine! Don't believe me. I recognize some trust issues here. Perhaps, if you won't listen to me, you'll listen to someone you trust - my inside man in your Senate. Allow me to present Lysabet Drostone, the new Cleric of the Resurrector. '''Lysabet Halliwell: He's telling you the truth. There is no threat; his actions will not destroy the world. The Cult of the Resurrector was built on a lie. Leave us alone, and all will be well. Oliviaxi Shadesong: '''Like Meriahm was well? '''Viserth Arenall: '''There. You see? Surely you'll think twice about attacking the compound now. '''Oliviaxi Shadesong: '''Like the innocents in Widow's Rise were well? '''Viserth Arenall: '''I'm sorry - what was that about a manabomb, Chancellor? '''Lysabet Halliwell: There's a cave. There's a cave, o-over the frozen bay- you can use it to avoid the cult, but--! Nillan Manabolt: That was fun. Are there plays at this thing every week? Verus Baelheit: Damon? Damon, It's alright... Drossy would never betray us. Eillina Arenall: --back, and this stupid thing is working now, right? Verus Baelheit: We've had a very unexpected development, Miss Eillina. Eillina Arenall: What, that your illusion tech isn't working? That's not unexpected… wait, what did Viserth do now? Verus Baelheit: Something unimaginably cruel... He attempted to make us believe that Miss Halliwell had betrayed us. Erfaun Smithson: Captured manipulated something. Oliviaxi Shadesong: 'Now isn't the time for this. Let's finish the meeting and get back to the investigation. This floor isn't where we'll solve anything. '''Eillina Arenall: '...so tell me. Do we still honestly believe she didn't slit Meriahm's throat? '''Verus Baelheit: Yes. I don't think there's a man or woman here who believes that. Scarlen Neldei'Paro: Her actions may not be her own right now, if she has truly been compromised. Eillina Arenall: '''I've been reading the reports. The girl was obviously traumatized. You know who's easy to manipulate? PEOPLE WITH TRAUMA. '''Vintagius Blushvine: All something that can be discussed after the meeting proper. We're just grasping at straws and speculation for the moment Oliviaxi Shadesong: '''Well said Lord Blushvine. I formally move to proceed with the meeting. '''Eillina Arenall: '''Fine! Whatever - we're ready to attack tomorrow. '''Damon Halliwell: '''DeVin, promote the people who need to be so I can close this meeting....things need to be set into motion. '''Arranax DeVin: We go from cratering a settlement to promotions? Really? Why do I have to be sober when our meetings go like this? Ugh. Alright, alright. So. If we're done playing with crazy dead people for the next ten minutes ... would Kaidevert Frostume please take to the center of the floor? So. Funny night, huh? Welcome to Dalaran. I hope you enjoy your stay with our organization. Please don't feed the gnomes after midnight. Welcome to the rank of colleague. Congratulations. Dismissed. Kaidevert Frostume: Thank you. Arranax DeVin: Would once Aeveretta Viadoc also please take to the center? Once it's cleared of course. Alright. She's shy. So. Everyone look the other direction, and don't clap too loudly, or you may startle her. Your modesty is deeply out of place here in a city populated by, well, us. Still. Welcome to the rank of colleague. You may want to become more bellicose when the option arises. Congratulations. Dismissed. Aeveretta Viadoc: Thank you. Arranax DeVin: Well. Didn't expect to see this name. They must have let a very lonely puppy draft the reports to the Six. Alright. Verus Baelheit? Please take to the center. Verus? In times like these, I think it's best to savor the important things in life. For some, that's good friends, for others? Good drink. Still more just like a quiet, long, hot path with several ladies of the evening. In your case? It's that you're not a red smear on the bottom of a gronn's right foot. Enjoy it. And your new rank. Dismissed. Verus Baelheit: I thank you. It is an Honor to be amongst my Colleagues once more. Arranax DeVin: Would one Mayiko Jacobson please take to the center now? Mayiko Jacobson: You're shitting me. Arranax DeVin: No. I am not shitting you, fucking with you, pissing on your leg, feeding you gnoll spunk, or any other lovely synonyms for speaking falsely to you. Welcome to the rank of vanguard. Don't ever, ever, ever agree to help anyone test any kind of potion if the color is yellow. It is not lemon flavored. Dismissed. Would one Erfaun Smithson please take to the center of the chamber? So. You're vat grown in a tank, you come here, get the Southerners screaming 'abomination' at you, and yet you stick around, and call yourself Smithson? If it had been me? I'd have gone with something akin to 'Obliteratron The Decimator.' Something like that. Either way, I'm glad our laws on the protection of sentient life have worked out well for you. Welcome to the rank of colleague. Also thanks for not reporting your lack of promotions to the higher ups. That could have lead to me having to explain things from behind a podium. Erfaun Smithson: W-whoa...t-thank you. Arranax DeVin: We're nowhere near done folks! Would one Elorae Sunwraith please take to the floor! I actually liked that cult class. Interesting stuff. Again. No brawls broke out. Kudos on that. Little shocked, but I'm not complaining about results. Thank you for all your hard work, and for broaching some delicate, controversial subjects. Also not ramming propaganda down everyone's throats. That was a nice touch. Welcome to Vanguard. Dismissed. Elorae Sunwraith: My gratitude to the Senate. Arranax DeVin: Alright! Last one folks, which is too bad because I can do this all night. Arystlen Ravenseid? Please take to the center of the floor. Alright. So. I see you dropped the feathers. I guess we all evolve and adapt as people ... probably need to change this scribbled 'feathershoulders' note someone left in here eventually ... but no matter. Thank you for your service, and thank you for generally keeping out of trouble, eh? Welcome to the rank of Decurion. Not had one of those for a bit. Congratulations. Dismissed. Arystlen Ravenseid: It is my honor and privilege to be allowed to serve. I thank you all. Arranax DeVin: That's all, folks. '''Damon Halliwell: '''This meeting is now called to a close...Everyone As Chancellor I am ordering you all to prepare yourselves for what comes tomorrow...I would say war but for what I intend to do that that bastard, war is too meaningless a word. Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Documents Category:Events Category:Minutes